Murder Extreme
There will be 20 objects (lol there was 34) One of them is the Murderer and another is the Sheriff NO MORE REQUESTING Read "Requesting Rules" for requesting objects Edit:wow.... 9 Females and 25 Males VOTE ON EPISODE 6 Other Roles Normal Executioner (Executes Person that was Accused) Doctor (1/10 of reviving an object) Jailor (Captures someone of choice) Requesting Rules You can request 5 objects They must be kid friendly Objects Fumuhiko (Chespin) (Male) Frisbee (Male) Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Female) Pokémon Card Pack (Male) Picture Of A Chicken (Male) Raspberry Fizz (Male) Domino (Male) Potion Flask (Female) Quilt (Female) Bubble Wand (Female) Injusticey (Male) Deathstrokey (Male) Rackety (Female) Kenji (Male) Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture (Male) Braixen (Female) OKO Tower (Male) Kingdom Tower (Male) Dress (Female) Water (Male) Baseball Cap (Male) Skirt (Female) School Blazer (Male) Chicago Cubs Logo (Male) Backscratcher (Male) Episode 1: The 34 Objects Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture: I'm eating this cookie! OKO Tower: Hey Kingdom Tower, I'm bigger than you! Kingdom Tower: No, I am! Backscratcher: This video is amazing! Backscratcher: I'm gonna eat some chips. *Backscratcher goes to sleep* Mysterious Person: I'll add some drops of poison into this bag! *Mysterious Person adds some poison and escapes* *Backscratcher wakes up* Backscratcher: I don't need these chips. I'll just give them to Rackety and Braixen *Backscratcher goes to Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture's party* Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture: Welcome! Thank you for coming to my party! Backscratcher: No problem! School Blazer: Heyyyyy, boys! WHO WANTS TO DANCE WITH THE DISCO BOOGIEGIRL? Everyone: ... School Blazer: W-W-W-W-W-HAT??? *Backscratcher gives Rackety and Braixen the chips* Rackety and Braixen: Thank you! Rackety: Want some? Braixen: No thanks, I'm good *A few minutes pass* Picture Of A Chicken: OK EVERYONE THIS IS THE DJ AND WE'RE ADDING THE DISCO BALL! *Rackety pukes* Injusticey: Do you want me to throw Frisbee at the disco ball? Deathstrokey: YEAH! Frisbee: I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!! *Frisbee gets thrown* Frisbee: OW! *Frisbee lands into Rackety* *Rackety pukes* Picture Of A Chicken: EVERYONE WE ARE PUTTING A NEW SONG ON! *School Blazer looks at the disco ball* School Blazer: WWOOOOOOOOOOOO *Rackety pukes* Braixen: ARE YOU OK??? Rackety: n...o *Rackety pukes in Braixen's face* Braixen: EWWW! *Braixen goes to wash herself off* *Rackety falls to the floor* Picture Of A Chicken: IS SHE OK? Frisbee: No... Raspberry Fizz: CALL 911 RIGHT NOW! *Water calls 911* Water: We need the ambulance! Potion Flask: Will do. *Potion Flask comes* Potion Flask: Ok, found the object. *Potion Flask puts Rackety on a bed* *Potion Flask pushes the bed into the ambulance* One Day Later... *Potion Flask calls Water* Potion Flask: The person is dead. Sorry for the inconvenience. 2 Hours Later Domino: Okay folks. Domino: You might be wondering, "Why am I here!" Domino: I'm the sheriff and you'll be voting on who is the murderer! VOTING ENDS IN LIKE A FEW DAYS Fumuhiko (Chespin) (Male) Frisbee (Male) Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Female) Pokémon Card Pack (Male) Picture Of A Chicken (Male) Raspberry Fizz (Male) Potion Flask (Female) Quilt (Female) Bubble Wand (Female) Injusticey (Male) Deathstrokey (Male) Kenji (Male) Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture (Male) Braixen (Female) OKO Tower (Male) Kingdom Tower (Male) Dress (Female) Water (Male) Baseball Cap (Male) Skirt (Female) School Blazer (Female) Chicago Cubs Logo (Male) Backscratcher (Male) Episode 2: More Screentime Domino: Okay, folks Domino: We got 5 votes in one day Domino: That's actually amazing for the first episode Domino: Anyways... THESE PEOPLE GOT 0 VOTES Fumuhiko (Chespin) (Male) Frisbee (Male) Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Female) Pokémon Card Pack (Male) Picture Of A Chicken (Male) Raspberry Fizz (Male) Potion Flask (Female) Quilt (Female) Bubble Wand (Female) Injusticey (Male) Kenji (Male) Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture (Male) Braixen (Female) OKO Tower (Male) Kingdom Tower (Male) Dress (Female) Water (Male) Baseball Cap (Male) Skirt (Female) Chicago Cubs Logo (Male) The Bottom 3 Deathstrokey School Blazer Backscratcher Domino: One of you will die Deathstrokey: IF YOU SEE ANIMALS I NEED TO KILL IT Deathstrokey: I SEE DEER AAAAAAAAAAAA Deathstrokey: I DON'T HAVE GUN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Backscratcher: Wha? I didn't even poison the chips! School Blazer: Well, great.. Domino: GRAPHY COME Graphy: Ok... *Backscratcher screams* Backscratcher: NONONO PLEASE NO Backscratcher: R.I.P. ME Domino: That folk is gonna be dead soon. Domino: Bubble Wand will execute you. *Graphy runs away* Pokémon Card Pack: I need to go sleepppppppppppp..... Bubble Wand: It is 8:31pm! Frisbee: Nonononoooooooooooo.. 4:06am... Bubble Wand: Oh. *Everyone goes to sleep except Frisbee and Domino* Frisbee: I can watch my movie now! *Frisbee turns on The Object Show Movie* Domino: I got my Security Cameras on. Domino: Bed, here I come.. 5:57am *Frisbee watches The Object Show Movie end* Frisbee: Time to go to sleep now.. *11:35am* *Bubble Wand wakes up* 11:55am *Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture wakes up* 3:43pm *Frisbee finally wakes up* *Baseball Cap chews gum* *Baseball Cap blows a bubble and it pops on Domino's face* *Domino slaps Baseball Cap* Domino: HOW DARE YOU Baseball Cap: sorry.. Quilt: It's a lovely day..... OKO Tower: I'm bigger t-t-t-t-t-t-han you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kingdom Tower: NO I AM Skirt: I'll ask Google. Skirt: Kingdom Tower is bigger. OKO Tower: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kingdom Tower: HAHA! Kenji: AM HUMAN Everyone: ... Kenji: Sooooo Fumuhiko: Chespin! Deathstrokey: Oh look! It's a stupid pokémon! Fumuhiko: Chespin!! Meanwhile... Bubble Wand: What's your name? Backscratcher: B-b-b-b-b-ackscratcher... Bubble Wand: I am the executioner! Backscratcher: NONONONONO Bubble Wand: 60% of people thought you were guilty. Bubble Wand: Last Words? Backscratcher: Tell Cillill, Nemolee.exe, and BrownFamily1108 that they were wrong... *Backscratcher's head gets sliced off* BACKSCRATCHER'S ROLE WAS NORMAL Backscratcher didn't poison the chips. Someone else did and he decided to give them away. Bubble Wand: Let's hope that was the murderer... Domino: ANNDD THE EXECUTIONER IS BACK! Mysterious Person: I'll place the chips on the "Hall of Fame"! Graphy: AAAAAAAAA I'M ON FIRE Domino: NO *Graphy trips on Chicago Cubs Logo* *Domino gets the fire extinguisher* *Domino helps Graphy* Domino: NOW I'LL SAVE CHICAGO CUBS LOGO Chicago Cubs Logo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Chicago Cubs Logo dies* Domino: NO Domino: VOTE ONE OUT Fumuhiko (Chespin) (Male) Frisbee (Male) Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Female) Pokémon Card Pack (Male) Picture Of A Chicken (Male) Raspberry Fizz (Male) Potion Flask (Female) Quilt (Female) Bubble Wand (Female) Injusticey (Male) Deathstrokey (Male) Kenji (Male) Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture (Male) Braixen (Female) OKO Tower (Male) Kingdom Tower (Male) Dress (Female) Water (Male) Baseball Cap (Male) Skirt (Female) School Blazer (Female) Episode 3: The End? Domino: Hmmm, who is Soops? Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture: ME! Domino: Well, you're gonna be executed Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture: WAIT WHA Bubble Wand: I am the executioner, AGAIN. Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture: Am I gonna die? Bubble Wand: Yep *Mysterious Person breaks in* Bubble Wand: I'M GONNA GETCHA! Mysterious Person: No *Mysterious Person grabs Bubble Wand and Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture* Mysterious Person: Let's start with Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture, shall we? Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture: NONONONONONONO *Mysterious Person locks Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture in a cage* *Mysterious Person locks Bubble Wand in another cage* Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture: What do we do now? Bubble Wand: I don't know... Mysterious Person: SOOP's first Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture: Last words: *beep* IS MURDERER Mysterious Person: HAHA I CENSORED IT *rip soop* Bubble Wand: NO *rip bubble wand* Supercalifragistilcexplisdicious Picture was INNOCENT Bubble Wand was EXECUTIONER Domino: Let me watch the camera Domino: WAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR Water: Yes? Domino: YOU ENTERED Domino: The Chocolate Cake Factory that I always eat from. Water: ... OKO Tower: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I MUST BE BIGGER Kingdom Tower: NO OKO Tower: THERE'S A BOMB INSIDE OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kingdom Tower: HAHA *OKO Tower tries to throw it away from the city but remembered he doesn't have arms* OKO Tower: OOPS Deathstrokey: HEY YOU CHESPIN ERRR IDIOT Injusticey: STOP IT (even though i'm your cousin) Fumuhiko: CHESPIN! Water: Umm, Picture Of A Chicken: THERE'S A BOMB ABOVE US All of them (except Fumuhiko) AAAAAAAAAAAH Fumohiko: CHESSSSSSSSSSSSPINNNNNNNNNNNNN *Picture Of A Chicken throws all of them* *POAC runs* Baseball Cap: I'm hungry! *BC accidently runs into the bomb* *EXPLOSION* Domino: MY FACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Pokémon Card Pack: I HOPE MY CARDS ARE SAFE Sparkling Cherry Limeade: This is madness! Kenji: ? Sparkling Cherry Limeade: WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kenji: WOW Sparkling Cherry Limeade: LIKE SERIOUSLY Frisbee: This computer game says I got bombed! Frisbee: RIP me *Frisbee looks outside* Frisbee: WHAT ON EARTH *Frisbee spits out his water* Frisbee: I GOT BOMBED Frisbee: THIS COMPUTER... IS AMAZING AT PREDICTIONS Deathstrokey: I found Frisbee! *Deathstrokey breaks in Frisbee's house and throws him* Frisbee: NOT AGAINNNNNNNNNNN Frisbee: I'M GONNA FALLLLLLLLLLLLL *Frisbee hits the ground* 5 minutes later... Frisbee: What happened? Domino: BOMB YOU IDIOT Frisbee: I know but what happened to me! Domino: HOW DO I KNOW I'M NOT A STALKER *flashbacks* Frisbee: RUBBER DUCK I'M GONNA THROW SOME WATER AT THE TV OK? Domino: LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Domino: Ok maybe I am.. Domino: VOTING TIME BOIIIIIIIII VOTE ONE WHO YOU THINK IS MURDERER Fumuhiko (Chespin) (Male) Frisbee (Male) Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Female) Pokémon Card Pack (Male) Picture Of A Chicken (Male) Raspberry Fizz (Male) Potion Flask (Female) Quilt (Female) Injusticey (Male) Deathstrokey (Male) Kenji (Male) Braixen (Female) OKO Tower (Male) Kingdom Tower (Male) Dress (Female) Water (Male) Skirt (Female) School Blazer (Female) Episode 3.5: Talk Time Domino: "Why are we sitting down?" you may ask. Domino: That's because it's Talk Time! Domino: I got a game! It's called... School Blazer: WHO STOLE THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR? OKO Tower: LOL Kingdom Tower: THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY YOU IDIOT School Blazer: Skirt took the cookie from the cookie jar! (say who me? and not me) Skirt: Who me? School Blazer: Yes you! Skirt: Not me! School Blazer: then who? School Blazer and Water: WHO TOOK THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR? Deathstrokey took the cookie from the cookie jar! Deathstrokey: I WANT TO KILL ANIMALS YOU IDIOT School Blazer and Water: ... Frisbee: I think we should start a party! Picture of a Chicken: But SOOPS is dead! Frisbee: I'll be the host POAC: Ok! *Frisbee plays calm music* School Blazer: HIP HOP I CAN DO THE ZIP ZOP Everyone: ... Water: HIP HOP I CAN DO THE ZIP ZOP Domino: WATER GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE CAKEEEEEEEE Pokémon Card Pack: I got some cake for us all! Braixen: Are they poisonous? Pokémon Card Pack: I'll taste it first and if I die DO NOT eat the cake! Braixen: Ok! And 15 minutes later Pokémon Card Pack: I'm not dead! *POAC eats cake* POAC: It's so---- Domino: NO NO NO THAT'S CHOCOLATE CAKE THE BEST *Domino eats the chocolate cake* POAC: NO VOTE WHO IS MURDERER REMINDER #1 Fumuhiko (Chespin) (Male) Frisbee (Male) Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Female) Pokémon Card Pack (Male) Picture Of A Chicken (Male) Raspberry Fizz (Male) Potion Flask (Female) Quilt (Female) Injusticey (Male) Deathstrokey (Male) Kenji (Male) Braixen (Female) OKO Tower (Male) Kingdom Tower (Male) Dress (Female) Water (Male) Skirt (Female) School Blazer (Female) REMAINING: 19 DEAD: 15 TOTAL: 34 Episode 4: Madness Domino: Someone killed Graphy so I got Folder with me today. Folder: Today we got 4 votes Folder: Safe with 0 is... Folder: Everyone except Braixen and School Blazer Folder: Let`s say... Folder: TIE! Folder: You both got 2 votes Folder: VOTE EITHER BRAIXEN OR SCHOOL BLAZER Folder: FIRST ONE TO GET 3 VOTES IS GONNA GET EXECUTED Folder: AND SCHOOL BLAZER IS not GONNA BE EXECUTED! School Blazer: NONONO Folder: I SAID YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE EXECUTED School Blazer: Yhahahahahah Braixen: oh no! dies* Folder: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Domino: Are you insane? Folder: Nah I THINK YOU ARE! Folder: I always act like this you dummy! Domino: Okay then... *Everyone goes to sleep except Domino* Domino: TIME TO EAT CHOCOLATE CAKE *8 hours later* Sparkling Cherry Limeade: FUMOHIKO IS DEAD! Deathstrokey: NO MORE IDIOT POKÉMON Domino: WHO IS MURDERER VOTE OR ELSE Frisbee (Male) Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Female) Pokémon Card Pack (Male) Picture Of A Chicken (Male) Raspberry Fizz (Male) Potion Flask (Female) Quilt (Female) Injusticey (Male) Deathstrokey (Male) Kenji (Male) OKO Tower (Male) Kingdom Tower (Male) Dress (Female) Water (Male) Skirt (Female) School Blazer (Female) c'mon vote Domino: Last vote was 23 hours ago... THERE'S ONLY 2 VOTES Episode 5: Try to Dodge This! Folder: we have got 3 votes. Folder: LET'S JUST SAY Folder: POAC got over 0 votes same with School Blazer Picture of a Chicken: Where's Frisbee's screentime? Frisbee: I ALWAYS GET SCREENTIME! Folder: Anyways.... with a vote of 1-2 THE PERSON BEING EXECUTED IS..... School Blazer: like like it has to be POAC! Picture of a Chicken: What why? School Blazer: I DON'T WANNA DIE Folder: Too bad. BECAUSE POAC IS SAFE NOW TRY TO DODGE THIS EXECUTION LIKE YOU DID IN EPISODE 2 AND 4 School Blazer: YOU TOOK THE COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Folder: EW WHAT IS THAT *GoAnimate person dances* Folder: MURDERER PLEASE KILL IT School Blazer: What if it is the murderer? Folder: FINNNNNEEEE Folder: I'll just let that idiot die School Blazer: REALLY? Folder: No! You are getting executed as well! GoAnimate Person: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR School Blazer: i hope you go first GoAnimate Person: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR School Blazer: Can you say anything but GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR? GoAnimate Person: HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE GETTING EXECUTED FIRST School Blazer: Tell Water to continue the BOOGIEEEEEEEEE *dies* GoAnimate Person: YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 636708599537693200174091745072 GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW *dies* Domino: VOTIN' TIME School Blazer was INNOCENT Domino: Oh wait no one died *Everyone except Murderer and Frisbee goes to sleep* Frisbee: IT'S TIME FOR THE OBJECT SHOW MOVIE 2 *46 minutes later* Water: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHO IS PLAYING THAT POAC: You idiot! You woke me up! Water: no that guy did Water: wait idk Frisbee: OH NOES THEY CAUGHT ME Water: I think Frisbee deserves the death penalty! Skirt: No he doesn't because all that he did was play movies! POAC: yayyy finally screentime for you Folder: What's the screaming?\ Water: FRISBEEEEEE Folder: No, the other one. Sparkling Cherry Limeade: YOU HAVE GOOD CARD I'M GONNA TAKE ONE! Pokémon Card Pack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *slaps Sparkling Cherry Limeade* Sparkling Cherry Limeade: are you insane? Pokémon Card Pack: You tried stealing my cards! Folder: Not that one Folder: OMGOMGOMGOMG Domino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Domino dies* Folder: WELL GREAT I'M THE HOST NOW! Folder: TWIST TIME! Frisbee (Male) Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Female) Pokémon Card Pack (Male) Picture Of A Chicken (Male) Raspberry Fizz (Male) Potion Flask (Female) Quilt (Female) Injusticey (Male) Deathstrokey (Male) Kenji (Male) OKO Tower (Male) Kingdom Tower (Male) Dress (Female) Water (Male) Skirt (Female) Folder: There is 15 of you guys after Domino and School Blazer died Folder: I will now put you on teams Deathstrokey: IF I GET THAT STUPID CHESPIN ON MY TEAM I'LL EXPLODE Water: He's dead Team #1 gets... Skirt Water Quilt Sparkling Cherry Limeade Raspberry Fizz Raspberry Fizz: Let's name ourselves "The People Who Need More Screentime"! Water: I get more screentime than all of you combined so that doesn't make any sense for me. Skirt: How about "Best Team Ever"? Everyone on Team #1: YEAHHH Team #1 is the team of Best Team Ever Team #2 has Injusticey Deathstrokey Kenji Potion Flask and..... Pokémon Card Pack Folder: What do you name the team? Deathstrokey: KILL ALL OF THE ANIMALS Team #2 is KILL ALL OF THE ANIMALS Team #3 has Picture of a Chicken Dress OKO Tower Kingdom Tower and Frisbee a minute later.. Team #3 is named I wanna be famous Folder: harharhardehar Folder: I have this machine that says what the dead people are.... Folder: The murderer isn't dead yet Folder: The challenge is Dodgeball 3 2 1 GO! Deathstrokey: I HAVE DORITO BAGS *throws dorito bag at Potion Flask* Potion Flask: WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Folder: YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED Deathstrokey: NO Best Team Ever - 5 KILL ALL OF THE ANIMALS - 4 I wanna be famous - 5 *Skirt accidently throws 2 balls* Kenji: it didn't hit me Sparkling Cherry Limeade: I'm out NOOOOOOOOOOO Best Team Ever - 4 Folder: oh wait Folder: Skirt team killed Folder: YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED Skirt: wha-wha-what??? Sparkling Cherry Limeade: YYAYAYYAT I'M BACK IN THE GAME! Quilt: injusticey hit meeeeee! 10'' minutes later...'' FINAL 5 Kenji, Injusticey, Sparkling Cherry Limeade, Frisbee, and Raspberry Fizz Best Team Ever - 2 KILL ALL OF THE ANIMALS - 2 I wanna be famous - 1 Folder: LOL 2 OF THEM DON'T EVEN HAVE ARMS AND ONE OF THEM IS A... Folder: Kenji you are a ghost *clicks button to make Kenji not a ghost* Folder: what was this thing's object? *clicks button to give Injusticey and Raspberry Fizz arms* *Frisbee hits both of them* Frisbee: YOOOOOOOOOOO Best Team Ever - 1 KILL ALL OF THE ANIMALS - 1 I wanna be famous - 1 *Sparkling Cherry Limeade throws a ball at Frisbee* Frisbee: I CATCHED IT! Sparkling Cherry Limeade: AAA Folder: Looks like Best Team Ever is actually the worst! Kenji: Hey bland blandy bland bland face Frisbee: you need screentime Kenji: you are bland Frisbee: I am not bland! *Kenji throws a ball* Frisbee: CATCH! Kenji: WHATWHATWHAT Folder: I wanna be famous wins!! Folder: I got some shields to protect you guys from the murderer! Folder: However, I only have 10 right now Folder: So winning team and 2nd place team get shields also vote someone to be executed! VOTE OR ELSE THE WORLD WILL END Skirt (Female) Water (Male) Quilt (Female) Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Female) Raspberry Fizz (Male) REMINDER #1 Episode 6: Three Way Tie Folder: WE GOT 3 VOTES Folder: Also Raspberry Fizz got injured Folder: Safe with 0 is Raspberry Fizz Raspberry Fizz: YOOHOO! Folder: And.... Folder: Skirt! Skirt: Yay! Folder: You know what? *Folder snaps* Folder: harhar you're in the dark *Light goes above Water, Quilt, and Sparkling Cherry Limeade* Folder: We got1 vote for each of you random.org: YAY I GET TO BE USED Folder: It's my show now, I can add random.org if I want. Folder: Person that gets 1 is out Water: THAT'S NONSENSICAL! Water: THE PERSON WHO GETS 3 SHOULD BE OUT! Folder: IT'S MY SHOW Folder: I CAN EXECUTE YOU Water: I wouldn't have got 3 if we did my option! Folder: LOL YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? Water: ARE YOU KIDDING ME Folder: Nope! Sparkling Cherry Limeade: BUT I HELPED MY TEAM! Water: LOSE! Folder: I got a cliff *pushes Sparkling Cherry Limeade off the cliff* Sparkling Cherry Limeade: I should have got more screentime... 15th Place - Sparkling Cherry Limeade (Episode 6) *Everyone goes to sleep* Murderer: HAHAHA IT IS TIME TO KILL SKIRT! Skirt: AAAAAA 14th Place - Skirt (Episode 6) they were both normal.. Folder: YOU IDIOTS Folder: The challenge is... Wheel of Fortune! Folder: Since... WoF needs 3 players instead of 13 I'll pick who is the players for each team! Best Team Ever... Quilt Folder: THAT'S IT TEAM #2 YOU NEED TO CHANGE YOUR NAME RIGHT NOW Injusticey: The Power Flower! Deathstrokey: NONONONONONONONONONONONO The Power Flower... Potion Flask I wanna be famous... Picture of a Chicken! Folder: That's the board! Quilt, spin! 350 Quilt: Hmm, P? Quilt now has 350$ Quilt! 600! Quilt: Z? Folder: NONONONONO Potion Flask! Potion Flask: I got the lucky 900! Potion Flask: R! Potion Flask: YES 1,800! Potion Flask: I want to buy a vowel! Folder: mmkay Potion Flask: I buy "I"! 2 of them Potion Flask: YOOHOO! 3 turns later... Potion Flask: I want to solve! mmkay 30 Minutes later.. In 3rd place is... Team #2! Even though Potion Flask destroyed everyone on the first question. In 2nd place is... Totally Not the Best Team Ever Sooo Team #3 Wins! Team #2 wants to say something Injusticey: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T VOTE ME Deathstrokey: I H A T E A N I M A L S Kenji: AAAAAAA I'M DEAD ALREADY Potion Flask: I'm the doctor! Pokémon Card Pack: What's a google translator? VOTE ONE OF US OFF Injusticey (Male) Deathstrokey (Male) Kenji (Male) Potion Flask (Female) Pokémon Card Pack (Male) Episode 7: Folding the Folder Injusticey: Who do you think is being voted off next? Potion Flask: Deathstrokey *writes Deathstrokey - 3* *writes Kenji - 2* Folder: VOTE RIGHT NOW Folder: I want lasagna it's been 17 days... EAWIQTNBD23Y4Category:Murder Mystery Category:Fan Fiction Pages